


Nipped in the Bud

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Little Sansa feels sorry for her half-brother Jon Snow... Until she finds the perfect solution for his problem!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Sansa to be about five years old in this, so that would make Jon about eight.  
> It's been years since I wrote any kind of fiction, but this pairing and their fandom have inspired me to start writing again.  
> I have some longer works planned, but for now I'll start with some short fics to get back into it.

Sansa wrinkled her nose in confusion, staring at Robb who was gripping his neck sheepishly. Jon was looking at his feet. Little Arya was digging her fingers into the dirt, oblivious to the awkward silence. “What do you mean, girls wouldn’t want to marry Jon?”

“Well,” Robb sighed,“ Jon is a Snow, he can’t be a lord or a knight, and girls only want to marry lords or knights.”

Sansa frowned: “But Jon is kind and brave, he would be a really good knight!”

Jon looked up at her blushing. Robb sighed again. “I know, but he’s a bastard, so he can’t be one.”

Sansa didn’t understand. Jon was always sweet to her, often sweeter than Robb. Just the other day he had crowned her queen of love and beauty after winning another sword fight from Robb. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

Jon smiled sadly: “It’s not, but that’s just the way it is, Sansa.”

+++

Sansa woke up in the middle of the night. Her room was dark and she could hear something shuffling under her bed. Her mind went to Old Nan’s tales about grumkins sneaking into houses to steal children from their beds. She sat up with a start, wrapping some of her furs around her shoulders. She didn’t dare to move, but she didn’t want to stay in the bed either. Maybe if she was really fast, bolted straight for the door, she could be faster than the grumkin. She decided to do so before she was completely paralyzed by her fear.

She was out of the door in mere moments finding herself tiptoeing across the hallway toward the smallest bedroom. She opened the door quickly and snuck through. She made her way to the bed to put her hand on Jon’s shoulder. “Jon, wake up!”

He opened his eyes as she pushed against him. “Move please.”

Jon shuffled back to make room for her in his bed. Sansa crawled in beside him. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s a grumkin under my bed!”

Jon wrapped his skinny arm around her. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you, I promise.”

Sansa closed her eyes and snuggled closer, suddenly remembering what had happened that afternoon. “Jon?”

“Hmm?”

“Is it really true what Robb said? That girls won’t want to marry you?”

Jon’s answering sigh sounded sad: “Yes, Sansa.”

“Oh.”

Sansa thought hard, opening her eyes and staring at Jon’s face in the dim light. “I know, Jon! I’ll marry you!”

Jon’s eyes flew open. Sansa could swear he was blushing. “Sansa, I don’t think-

“It’s a good idea, Jon. When we’re married, I can sleep in your bed every night, so you can always protect me from the grumkins.”

She pressed a kiss to Jon’s cheek when he didn’t answer before closing her eyes again.

+++

Mother’s face was livid. “Where did you get this idea? Who told you this nonsense? Did he?”

Sansa frowned. She had been very proud of herself when she’d decided to let Mother in on her little secret. But Mother didn’t seem proud or happy at all. “It was my idea, Mother! I asked Jon, not the other way around!”

Mother grabbed her arms. “Why would you ask him such a thing?”

Sansa could feel tears brimming her eyes. Why was Mother so angry? “Robb said no one would want to marry Jon, but he crowned me queen of love and beauty when he defeated Robb! He protects me from the grumkins!”

Mother’s face twisted into a frown. “What do you mean, grumkins?”

Sansa sobbed: “There was a grumkin under my bed, so I went to sleep with Jon. He always protects me!”

Mother’s hands tightened on her arms, pinching her flesh. “Mother, you’re hurting me!”

She let go and took Sansa’s hand, kneeling and waving a finger at her face.”Listen to me, young lady. I never want to hear such nonsense again. Jon is your half-brother, you can’t marry him! And you can’t sleep in his bed anymore, it’s not proper!” Mother sighed, closing her eyes. “Sansa, Jon is a bastard, a child born of sin, your father’s shame. And you, you are a lady, one day you’ll be married to a great lord or maybe a prince even. You can’t associate with his sort. You shouldn’t play with the boys anymore and you should avoid talking to Jon. Do you understand?”

Sansa tried to stifle her sobs. She wasn’t entirely certain she understood what Mother was saying, but she knew she wanted to obey, she was a good girl. “I can’t play with Jon?”

Mother closed her eyes. “ That would be the proper thing, yes.”

Sansa sniffled and nodded, leaving the room. When she crossed the courtyard, she saw Jon smiling at her, lifting his hand to wave. She turned around and pretended she didn’t see him, ignored him when he called her name.

“I’m sorry, Jon, “ she whispered to herself, “but you’re a bastard and I need to be a proper lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's when Sansa learned what the word 'bastard' meant...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that, I would love some feedback!


End file.
